


No Son of Mine

by Driverpicksthemusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean, Coming Out, First Kiss, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Internal homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Younger Dean and Sam, discovering, first gay relationship, pushed out of the closet, unaccecpting Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driverpicksthemusic/pseuds/Driverpicksthemusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is Bi curious</p><p>Before Cas</p><p>Teenage Dean and Child Sam</p><p>John doesn't accept his son, he kisses his first boy and realizes maybe he isn't completely straight.<br/>Sam accepts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Son of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of how horrible of a Father John Winchester was.
> 
>  
> 
> DAILY UPDATES

"Sammy! Breakfast!" Dean yells to Sam who is still asleep. Deans bed is already made considering he got up to get ready before Sam did. 

"5 minutes," Sam groans.

"Dude, get up or you're going to be late!" He can't get irritated because he understands how Sam feels. They don't get much sleep at night, considering they know exactly what could happen when they're unconscious. 

Sam crawls out of bed and sits down at the small table with his eyes half opened. He reaches for the milk and pours it into his cereal. 

It takes him a minute before he realizes he needs a spoon. 

John is out hunting so Dean was left in charge of his little brother. He's a sophomore in highschool and Sams 7th grader in middle school. It's their 3rd school this year and schools only half way over. But they're used to moving around a lot. 

"Hurry your ass up! We're going to be late!" It's their first day at this school and Dean doesn't want to be late already, he needs to build up his reputation. Plus Sam needs to keep up with his studies. He doesn't care much about his grades because he knows Sams the only one with a future. 

It takes another 20 minutes for Sam to be ready to go. Although there was a lot of muttering under his breath he did eventually get into the car. 

John gave it to him on his birthday, and he couldn't be happier. It's his baby, and if he didn't take care of it his dad would likely disown him.

"We would've been there 10 minutes ago if you didn't choose to eat like a sloth," says Dean putting the car in drive.

"Whatever jerk."

"Bitch."

Despite Deans horrible luck in he last years he's pretty excited for school. He's usually very popular, he hits it off with every girl, he has a nice car, and in his opinion he's pretty attractive. He doesn't have a good time at home, especially when John is there. 

Hes only tolerable when he's sober, and in their experience is pretty rare when he's not hunting. Dean always had to take care of Sam because John wouldnt, he'd only be home for a short period of time anyways so there wasn't much time for them to build a healthy relationship.

The school is only a few miles away from the motel so it doesn't take long at all, and they are a little late but it's alright. He's just glad that not everyone will stare at them because of the loud engine and because they're new kids. Even though Dean has been popular in the past, it was forced. He doesn't like attention put on him, he doesn't deserve it. He's not important enough.

Sam works hard, he deserves it. Dean doesn't think that he should be stared at, or to be liked. He also doesn't want to create a relationship with anyone, because they will just have to leave. Yea, sure. He's had a few girlfriends in the past but they never really meant anything to him. of course he was attracted to them but it wasn't an overwhelming sense of affection.

He drops Sam off at his school, "Bye Sammy I will pick you up after school!"

"My name is Sam," then he walks off into the school to go to class. Dean smiles at him before heading off to his school.

By the time he reaches the high school he's almost 10 minutes late to class, and has to run before he misses anything else.

The school is just like any other, smells of despair and hatred, the walls are decorated with lockers and lame posters with the occasional door. He finds his classroom upstairs, room 314.

When he walks in people stop their conversations and stare at him. He tries not to make eye contact with any of them when he goes towards the teacher. On her desk is a plaque with the name Ms. Burnes. She's a slim women with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiles at him and greets him, "Hello, you're our new student?"

"Uh, yea. I'm Dean."

She announces to the class, "Class, this is our new student, Dean...?" She waits for him to say his last name.

"Winchester."

"Dean Winchester!" The class just stares at him before they resume their conversations, all except one boy in the third row. Dean can't analyze him very well before he's told to go sit next to a student in the 5th row.

When he passes by the boy again he's still staring at him. Now that Dean was able to see what he looked like his jaw almost dropped. His eyes were green like his, but his hair was almost a black color and the tips were purple; it spiked up in the front similar to Deans but not. His jawline wasn't as defined as Deans but it was still very noticeable. The man winked at him and for a strange reason it made the hairs on the back of Deans neck stand up.  
His seat it two rows behind the guy but is only one seat over.

He sits down and tries to focus on what the teacher was saying but it was almost impossible to think of anything besides his white smile. When the man winked at him, it gave him a strange feeling he couldn't quite place.

Dean brushes the thought away before it can become anything else but a general wondering. The room must be cold, that's why his hair stood up. It was a lame excuse but it helped him stop analyzing it for a while.

The class was over in no time. He wasn't entirely sure what the lesson was but he will catch up at some point. Dean has no idea where he had to go next and just ended up walking around the hallways searching for the right door.

Although there were only two floors the school was pretty large, he would be late is he didn't get directions.

"Need help?" Says a rugged, and surprisingly kind voice.

He turns around to see the guy who had winked at him in the beginning of class and immediately he could feel is face go red. 'Geez what's wrong with you Winchester?'

"Uh, yea. Please." Dean takes a breathe and calm down a bit, trying not to think of what the hell had just happened to him. "Where is AP English, room 289?"

"Woah, AP English, you like writing?" The man looks genuinely impressed.

"Uh yea, I uh," he's having trouble speaking instead of adoring the mans eyes. Hey! He can appreciate a guys looks right? It's not weird to acknowledge how someone is attractive.

"Well you're in luck, I have that next," the man gestures to follow him, "come on, before we're going to be late!"

The mans kind voice makes it easier to trust him, so he follows the guy to the next class.

It's the same greeting when he walks in the classroom, except this time a group of girls were checking him out as well as the guy next to him.They are fairly pretty, but they don't really catch his eye so he doesn't bother to make a move on them.

"You must be Dean, I'm Mr. Pelton, you can pick a seat anywhere that's free." He nods and searches for a person to sit next to. There are 3 seats available. Two of them are by the giggling group of girls and an empty one next to the guy who helped him here.

He gladly sits next to the purple haired boy and listens to what Mr, Pelton was saying, "Okay class, pick a partner!"

The class shuffles around to find another person. The man next to him asks if he wanted to be partners and he gladly accepts. "Okay, I am having you and your partner create a poster symbolizing the moral of a book of your choice."

The class groans but turns to the person next to them so they can pick a book, Dean looks over to the smiling boy beside him.

"I'm Mathew by the way," he smiles at Dean again which Dean returns.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard who I am? I mean you have been hearing the consistent sound of my name the entire time," Dean laughs.

The man chuckles shortly, "yea I suppose so, when did you move here?"

"Only about a week ago with my dad and my brother."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger," Dean smiles fondly at the though of Sam, "His name is Sammy, well Sam but I call him Sammy. I'm pretty sure he hates me a little more each time I say it," he jokes.

"I know the feeling, my older brother refuses to call me anything but Matt, and now that I'm older I punch him, its not that effective though," his smile reaches his eyes and lights up his entire face.

Dean can't help but stare at him. He keeps laughing a little until it stops completely, the small chuckles grow shorter and quieter until they end up staring at each other. Admiring their faces.

"Okay! I'm sure you've picked your novel by now! The poster will be due in a week and a half!"

They are pulled from each other's gaze and have to start working on the classwork that is due by the end of the period. Deans pretty caught up, despite being in a new school pretty much every few months.

When the bell rings Mathew turns to Dean, "Hey, we never picked out a book for the project. Want to come over after school so we can start planning? We would have to take the subway though."

For some reason this makes Deans heart flutter. He's about to agree before he remembers he has to pick up Sam after school. "Um actually I can't come over, I have to pick up Sammy." He pauses, "but maybe you could come over to where I'm staying!" He tried not to sound to eager but could t really help it.

Mathew smiled, "Okay!"

"Meet me at my car after school, okay?" He nods at him before walking out.

They didn't have any more classes together that day, but they sat together at lunch. Dean was introduced to his friends Dameon and Em as she liked to be called. The seemed nice enough.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow, Dean was ecstatic about Mathew coming over. He kept telling himself I was because he actually met someone who seemed pretty cool. But as it got towards the end of last period he developed a strange anxious feeling. What if he was going to judge how everything looked or how they stayed in a motel? He just hoped Mathew wasn't that type of person.

The last bell rang and he headed towards baby, and saw Mathew outside the front doors, "I'm glad I saw you! Dude I have no idea what car is yours." He says laughing.

"It's the impala over there," said Dean pointing towards the car at the end of the parking lot.

"No. Way." His face was pure astonishment, "That's YOUR car?"

"Uh, yea?" He said unsure if Mathews reaction was positive or negative.

"It's amazing," he said as they got closer.

"Thanks, my dad gave it to me." He said smiling, proud of his clean car.

They head to Sams school to pick him up. Sure enough hes on the sidewalk waiting for his brother. Dean pretends he doesn't notice the heads turning towards them. "Hey Sammy, how was school?"

"Sam, and it was fine," Dean smiles towards Mathew when he said Sams nickname.

"Good, by the way, this is Mathew we have to do a project together."

"Hi," Sam said with a small smile.

They reach the semi-decent motel and get out of the car, "Yea, sorry, we haven't found a place yet. So it's just this for now, and my dads working so he shouldnt be here any time soon. Is that alright?" Deans nervous that he would want to leave considering the circumstances.

"That's cool," Sam walks into their room leaving the two boys behind.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just forgot about it," Dean continued to ramble on about it until Mathew pushed his lips against Deans to shut him up. Deans initial reaction was, 'what the fuck?!' But then he realized that his lips were soft and he liked the tight grip Mathew had on him.

Dean puts his hands on his face and starts kissing him back. They pull back for a second searching each other's eyes and breathing heavy. His eyes were inviting and Dean licked his lips. Both of their pupils were large and the pull back into another kiss. It was better than kissing girls in Deans opinion and they fit together better than any of the other girls had.

The two were so engrossed in what they were song they didn't hear a car pull up. "DEAN!" Dean jumps back immediately, eyes wide and terrified.

Mathew is just as scared as Dean, his breathing is erratic and his eyes are almost as wide as Deans.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! NO SON OF MINE IS A FAG! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!"

Dean feels like he's going to cry. Was he gay? No. He still liked women, just also guys. What was that called?

"Leave, leave now. Grab your things and GET OUT!" John storms inside and the curtains shut in an instant.

Dean stands outside with Mathew, "I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry," he looks like he's almost in tears.

"It's fine, I think you should go," Mathew only nods solemnly and walks off towards the subway.

Dean still has the keys to the impala in his pocket of course but he doesn't want to go inside her, so he sits on the edge of the sidewalk. He doesn't know how long he stayed there until he heard someone walking towards him.

He stands up immediately thinking its his father but instead sees Sam holding his own and Deans bags. "Dads passed out drunk, come on. Let's go to Bobbys."

Dean couldn't have asked for anyone better than Sam. "We can't, you know that," Sam still stands his ground and shakes his head. "I know you saw what happened, I will just tell dad it was nothing and that Mathew kissed me and I didn't want to be rude."

"Dean, I saw you. You like the guy don't you?" Sams always been too smart for his own good. Even though Sam seemed a little embarrassed about bringing it up he wanted to convincing his brother.

Dean face goes red a little bit, "that doesn't matter, you know we can't just leave, especially not you."

"I know, but Dean you shouldn't have to do this to yourself. He doesn't deserve to have you around. But Bobby does."

"We can't Sammy."

"I'm getting in the car, either I drive and I drag you in the car, which will probably kill us both, or you can drive us to Bobbys. I already left a note for dad, so let's go before he wakes up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave Kudos!


End file.
